1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to methods of forming a multi-layer graphene, methods of forming a patterned multi-layer graphene, and/or methods of transferring a patterned graphene on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene refers to a stack consisting of carbon atoms arranged in a hexagonal lattice structure that provide particular physical properties. First, graphene is chemically stable, and has an electrically semi-metallic property since a conductive band and a valance band overlap only at a Dirac point. Also, electron transportation on graphene has a ballistic property, and accordingly, an effective mass of electrons is zero. Thus, a transistor manufactured using graphene has relatively high mobility.
Also, graphene conducts a current density of 108 A/cm2, which is about 100 times greater than the maximum current density of copper. In addition, graphene is optically transparent, and thus, a mono-layer graphene has a transparency of about 97.4%.
Due to such physical and optical properties of graphene, graphene is expected to be available for use in display devices, transparent electrodes or wiring of solar cells, and high performance transistors.